


Sinking

by Sammiches



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Basically I just wanted an excuse to write about Newt's boner for Credence's obscurus form, Established Relationship, M/M, Shadow Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9208586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammiches/pseuds/Sammiches
Summary: It started out small and innocently enough.Newt had marveled at how far Credence had come in being able to control the obscurus in the years they had been traveling together. Perhaps controlled was the wrong word - now the obscurus and Credence seemed to exist as one being. It was truly astounding to watch Credence shift. One moment the young wizard would be there, the next fading at the edges until all that remained was a wisp of black sand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me I just wanted any excuse to provide this fandom and ship with some more smut. :)

It started out small and innocently enough. 

Newt had marveled at how far Credence had come in being able to control the obscurus in the years they had been traveling together. Perhaps controlled was the wrong word - now the obscurus and Credence seemed to exist as one being. It was truly astounding to watch Credence shift. One moment the young wizard would be there, the next fading at the edges until all that remained was a wisp of black sand.

At first, seeing Credence shift like that meant bad things. It meant rage and pain and broken property (or in certain cases - people).

Later however, it became a sense of when Credence felt safe. Credence never stayed long in the obscurus form, but occasionally Newt would stumble across the sight of the shifting shadowy form hovering innocuously near the thestrals or moon calves. Creatures that Newt knew Credence had taken a liking to.

Newt had always found the obscurus fascinating to watch. It shifted and flowed unlike any other creature or material Newt had ever come across. At some points it rasped and split apart like sand particles, and at others it seemed to sink heavy and liquid like an oil slick. Colors constantly shifting from black to greys and blues and sometimes flashes of a deep, angry red.

One particular evening, Newt finds Credence floating in a corner of the workshop. Newt sets down the empty bucket he had been carrying and smiles.

“Credence, love - everything alright then?”

There was no audible response other than a slight raspy shift as Credence’s form moves. It lazily curls and swirls in a pattern that seemed to suggest Newt may have caught him enjoying a nice nap.

Newt chuckles to himself and decides not to disturb Credence, instead turning back to the empty bucket and moving to put it in the sink with the rest of the wash.

Newt raises his wand to clean the sizable stack of dirty buckets and dishware. As he did so, he felt a strange sensation run up the length of his spine. He starts, letting out a gasp.

Turning his head quickly he catches the sight of a tendril of dark smoke curling over his shoulder and twining lazily down his raised arm. He stares, transfixed as the shape stills in its progression, pleased to be looped around his arm and wrist.

The sensation was… oddly nice. Slightly warm and light as a feather. Not quite as ticklish, but instead soft and almost satin-like. Not nearly as coarse and gritty as Newt might have expected.

The tendril flexes around Newt’s wrist and he is unable to suppress the shudder that runs down his spine as it brushes against the sensitive skin there.

Newt swallows thickly, glancing at the corner where Credence still floats disembodied. There is no outward sign that Credence is even aware of what he's doing. The shadowy mass only continues to float and swirl in slow, content motions.

Newt shakes his head and turns back to the task at hand, trying not to focus on the soft, silken slide of the tendril against the skin of his forearm.

_ Get ahold of yourself, Scamander…. _

He manages to return his focus on cleaning up, all the while the tendril keeps contact with him, moving at one point to trail back up his arm to rest against the skin of his neck and collarbone, bare where Newt had unbuttoned his shirt collar earlier. Newt remains hyper focused on every shift it makes against his skin.

The fact that he manages not to damage or break any of the dishes is nothing short of a miracle.

Once the cleaning is done, Newt turns to the stove and puts a kettle on. The tendril follows him as he moves, continuing its strange shifting presence against his skin. As the water boils, Newt glances back at Credence. Still no sign that he is aware of what's happening.

Quietly Newt walks towards the obscurus, as he does so the tendril loosens its hold and shrinks back slightly. It doesn't press as close, but still manages to maintain contact.

“Care for a cup of tea, love?” Newt asks softly, “Credence?”

There's a pause, and slowly the tendril slips away back into the rest of the shifting shadows. Newt watches as the shadows begin to shift and change, taking on more of a defined shape.

Then Credence is there, whole and human and sitting with his back propped up against a bookshelf. He blinks up at Newt and yawns. Newt smiles.

“M’sorry…. How long was I out?”

“Not very,” Newt says, standing and holding out a hand that Credence takes so newt can help him to his feet, “Just in time for tea and to help with dinner.”

“Sounds good to me,” Credence says with a small smile, leaning close so he can press a quick kiss to Newt’s lips before turning to the kettle that is now beginning to whistle.

As they go through the routine of preparing tea and food, Newt continues to shoot quick glances towards Credence. Searching for some sign that he had been aware of what he had been doing earlier while in his obscurus form. He notes no strange behaviors or actions on Credence’s part, and by the end of the evening as they are getting ready for bed, Newt has all but written off the encounter as a fluke.

Newt falls asleep with Credence pressed firmly to his back, arms wrapped around Newt’s waist. He tries to forget the soft, silken way the obscurus had moved along his skin.

* * *

It turns out that it was not in fact, a singular occurrence.

Newt finds himself the object of the obscurus’ fascination with increasing frequency. To the point that anytime he comes across Credence in his shadowy form, inevitably a tendril will snake its way towards Newt and wind it’s way around him. A wrist, an ankle, his waist or neck. It didn’t seem to have a particular preference, just that it wanted to have some kind of contact with Newt.

Afterwards, when Credence shifts back into his human body he never seems to remember or realize what has happened. Newt had even asked him, curiosity getting the better of him, if Credence remembered anything from his time spent as the obscurus.

Credence had frowned, thinking deeply about the question.

“Not… exactly?” He said, “Sometimes I’m aware of what’s going on, but lately its been almost like going to sleep. Until you or something else wakes me I don’t really know what’s happening.”

Newt considered this, “I see. Unlike before, you seem to be able to control it easily enough when there’s no outward danger or threat. You don’t shift when you sleep though?”

“That’s different,” Credence says, “I don’t want to shift when I’m asleep.”

Newt hums when Credence doesn’t elaborate. Credence’s frown deepens slightly as he looks across at Newt.

“Is there a reason you ask? Have I done anything recently while I’ve been… shifted?”

Newt quickly shakes his head, hands flapping the concern away in a manner he hopes is convincing, “No! No no not at all! Just asking for curiosity’s sake is all.”

Credence stares at him harder but drops the subject when Newt abruptly heads off, babbling about food prep for his creatures. The issue doesn't come up again for another few days.

One morning Newt wakes to the gentle sensation of fingers traveling through his hair. Not an entirely unusual occurrence, as Credence has always enjoyed contact with Newt - sometimes lazily running circles on Newts skin with his fingers. Newt hums and reaches out for Credence, to let him know he's awake but his hand meets empty sheets.

Newt frowns. He opens his eyes and instead of being greeted by the sight of his cabin, his vision is darkened by a cloud of shifting, shimmering shadow.

The breath catches in Newts throat as he stares up into the black mass. Several tendrils have snaked off and are running along his face and through his hair - the finger-like sensation he had felt then. He watches as the shadows shift, mesmerized for a moment at the scraping sound of sand and the flickering colors he catches in the depth of the obscurus cloud.

One of the tendrils snakes down his neck and runs along his collarbone, down his chest and Newt starts.

“C-credence?”

Several things happen all at once.

The shadowy tendrils freeze the moment the name leaves Newt’s lips. There’s a swirl of inky blackness above him, and then suddenly the shadow spasms, jerking its tendrils back like a scalded hand. The cloud shrinks in on itself, become dense quicker than Newt has ever seen before and suddenly Credence is there in his nightclothes with wide, startled eyes. Newt lets out a surprised “Ooof!” at the weight of the other man landing squarely on his stomach.

“I’m sorry I-” Credence starts, making to move off of Newt. Newt recognizes the signs, the wide panicky look in Credence’s eyes that mean the other man thinks he’s done something wrong. He knows Credence is trying to run away and  _ bugger it _ they really should talk about this.

“Credence wait,” Newt says, sitting up and reaching to gently but firmly place his hands on Credence’s thighs, his fingers fanning out as he feels the muscles underneath tense. Credence stills, looks down at Newt with that lost, pained look but doesn’t make to get up again.

“I didn’t mean to - I didn’t realize I-” Credence starts again and Newt shushes him, running his thumb in what he hopes are soothing circles against the fabric of Credence’s pyjamas.

“Breathe, love. It’s alright, you didn’t do anything wrong,” Newt assures him, “It’s alright, no need to work yourself up.”

Credence’s brows crease, “But, I could have  _ hurt _ you.”

“No you wouldn’t,” Newt says with a small smile and Credence just stares at him disbelievingly, “Besides, haven’t had an issue thus far so I think we’re just fine.”

“Wait,  _ thus far _ ? You said nothing was happening when I shifted!” Credence says. Newt winces.

“Well I didn’t want you to worry?” Newt says and Credence frowns at him, “Really, it’s not been a problem! It just appears to be that your obscurus form may have taken an unconscious liking to me? Just a bit?”

“Just a bit,” Credence repeats, cheeks flushing slightly as he pieces together the implications.

”Lately every time you shift part of you always reaches out and stays in contact with me,” Newt elaborates, “It was puzzling me at first and that’s why I asked you about it the other day, but I don’t mind it! I’ve actually, um, gotten quite used to it.”

Newt flushes himself as Credence stares at him with that piercing look, like he’s trying to pick apart Newt’s thoughts.

“How long has it been going on?” Credence finally asks. He still sounds uncomfortable, but he’s at least relaxed and the muscles under Newt’s fingers are no longer bunched like he’ll flee at any moment.

“About… a month now I think?” Newt says.

“A month,” Credence sighs, exasperated. 

And it had only taken him practically molesting Newt in his sleep for them to finally talk about it. In hindsight, Newt understands why Credence is a little upset. Especially with how dangerous and not to mention deadly the touch of an obscurus could be. Newt wasn’t  _ entirely _ stupid, he just couldn’t find a good way to bring it up. Especially because he had grown fond of the sensation of the obscurus floating feather-light and soft against his skin and part of him worried that talking about it like this would cause Credence to stop. 

Newt was also still coming to grips with exactly  _ how much _ he liked that sensation…

“Look, I understand why you’re upset, Credence. I realize that I’m not the most… attentive when it comes to my own safety and well-being,”

Credence snorts at that.

“But, believe me when I say that you have not put me in any danger. Now, answer me truthfully, would you ever intentionally hurt me?”

“Never.” Credence answers without hesitation and Newt smiles softly at the true earnest expression on his face.

“I know you wouldn’t. I trust you, Credence, and I know how much you’ve grown in your ability to control your powers.”

Credence still seems puzzled by something however, “You really don’t mind this?”

“Of course not!” Newt grins, “Here, try doing it again. Consciously this time.”

Credence’s eyes widen as he stares at Newt incredulously, “Like, right now?”

“Yes. Call it an experiment.”

Credence stares at him for another beat before sighing and carefully holding his hand out, concentrating.

Newt watches, fascinated as first Credence’s fingers, then his hand and arm slowly dissolve at the edges into black smoke. The transformation stops at his shoulder, only shifting his right arm and for a moment Credence just lets his new appendage swirl in the air.

Newt glances at him and their eyes meet, Credence’s still searching for something and Newt wonders for a moment if he just bit off a bit more than he was prepared to chew.

Then he stops thinking terribly clearly, because shadowy tendrils of the obscurus are floating his way and Credence is still  _ staring _ at him, watching Newt’s reaction as the first smoky shadow brushes the skin of his cheekbone and runs down the side of his face. Caressing him softly. Newt takes a very concentrated, slow breath.

“S-see? Not a thing to worry about!” Newt says, voice cracking only slightly.

Credence’s eyes narrow as he continues to move the shadow along the skin of Newt’s jawline, trailing it down until it reaches Newt’s neck. It snakes back and into Newt’s hair, splitting until several satiny fingertips of shadow are gently running along his scalp, ruffling his hair.

Newt can’t help the shiver that runs down his spine at the sensation. Credence’s eyes widen a fraction at this and Newt feels his face flare with heat at what his reactions are betraying.

“You like it,” Credence says wondrously.

“I- um…” Newt starts, but cuts off with a gasp as a tendril snakes around and up his chin, pressing feather-light against his lips. Credence moves forward intently, staring with those dark, focused eyes as Newt’s brain shuts off and a whine catches in the back of his throat.

The shadow runs along Newt’s now parted lips, Credence’s gaze tracing the movement intently. Then without a second glance Credence’s other hand is raising up to cup the other side of Newt’s face and by the time it reaches Newt’s face it’s dissolved into nothing but black.

It’s like a floodgate has opened; Newt is bracketed on either side by swirling shadow as tendrils snake every which way. They roam through his hair, along the sides of his face, down his neck and under his nightshirt to reach the skin of his chest. More seem to snake around his waist, around his wrists and hands. The only constant he can manage to focus on is Credence’s face - still whole and right in front of him. Those eyes watching, cataloguing each hitched breath and gasp that leave Newt’s mouth.

Newt is drowning in sensation and feels all his blood rushing southwards, his trousers becoming uncomfortably tight between one heartbeat and the next. Everything is too much too suddenly, so far beyond his control and from where he imagined this scenario going and he has to close his eyes for a moment. Just breathe through it. He reaches forward blindly, managing to grip the fabric of Credence’s nightshirt and cling to it and anchor himself against something physical.

Newt pants and moans, feeling as the shadow that is still resting against his lips flutter when his breath hits it. Credence knows how to play his body like a fiddle at this point, and is exploiting this fact without actually touching Newt where he  _ needs _ to be touched. It’s bloody  _ maddening _ .

He opens his eyes, about to call Credence out for what a  _ bloody tease _ he’s being but those eyes are still boring a hole into Newt and he is struck again by the images of Credence’s pale face surrounded by black. Pinned in place by those eyes and by the shadows and that’s all Newt needs apparently. He’s going over and under and gasping against the shadow as he comes without his cock even being touched.

When Newt comes back to his senses he’s lying back on the bed again and Credence is still hovering above him. Newt notices Credence is whole again, hands gently smoothing the hair back from Newt’s forehead and grinning down at Newt with such a smug expression that Newt has to roll his eyes.

“You’re a bloody menace, you know that right?” Newt grumbles tiredly.

Credence just hums and leans forward to kiss Newt. 


End file.
